Pokemon Academy
RP Description The Pokémon Academy is located within the Tepidus Region at the small city of Lilac Hill. It has been run for over sixty years now and invites people from all areas, boasting students from regions outside Tepidus. Run by Mr. Hemlock and an array of knowledgeable and powerful trainers from around the globe, the Pokémon Academy is widely known as the best place to go in order to learn about the Pokémon World. As a student you will be invited into this amazing Academy, taught the wonders of Pokémon, the secrets of battling, the thrills of adventure and many things out of your wildest dreams. Come and join our family within the Academy and take the next step towards your very own Pokémon Adventure! Past Plot Arc Pokemon Academy opened with a tournament, which in it's early stages allowed for the first battle between Gwain "Green" Grunberg and the tormented school bully Ryoga Nakamara, this while not the first event in what became a rivalry was a significant point. Green won the battle and eventually ended up being one of the two winners of the tournament tying with a character called Champ, Ryoga and Green would have many instances throughout the year as they shared a dorm. Side plots ongoing at the time was Green's budding relationship with Samantha, the daughter of Professor Plum. Eventually a major arc began when Ryoga and Amanda Got into a major argument and it was revealed that legendary pokemon were being channeled into various students. However when the reboot happened, This was all skipped over. The only confirmed legendaries were Green, Amanda and Ryoga, who were Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre respectively. Second year had another tournament, which ended with a ball, where a memoriless Elia was escorted by the winner Ryoga. Green and Sam who had left the Academy after the events of the Previous school year returned to run the tournament. During a survival class, Ninja's attacked, leading the students present into great danger, with one swearing to help defeat the ninja should they ever reappear at the school. Third Year has begun with the introduction of Kalos region pokemon, a Battle between a now Champion Green against Ryoga... And the retirement of Professor Plum. Trivia *Gwain Grunberg is played by The Dragon King *Ryoga Nakamara is played by Faytl *Beautifully Catastrophic and Ac3 are the only members of the modding team who never played an academy staff member. *Professor Plum has had the most family members made in the RP, with his Wife, Eldest daughter, and youngest son having all been made. *Pokemon Academy has been spun off of twice. Once to create the failed combination of Academy and a world "Pokemon World" and more successfully in Pokemon Academy: Where Dreams Begin, set in an alternate timeline. **This makes Ac3 the only player to have never been on the staff of any Pokemon Academy RP in Coloholics . Similiar RPs #Pokémon Academy: Where Dreams Begin #Pokemon: Cynosure Tria #Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon #Digimon: From Hanheld to Here and Now Roleplay Link http://coloholics.ca/forum/12008-pok%C3%A9mon-academy/ Category:Anime Roleplaying